The present invention relates to a device, of the slide rule type, capable of calculating the various parameters of a stairway to be installed between a lower floor surface and an upper floor surface.
In the past, slide rules for numerous purposes have been designed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,750 granted to Kelly on Jan. 12, 1982, proposes a tactical nuclear slide rule for a plurality of environments, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,809 (Frost et al.) issued on Aug. 1, 1978, illustrates a slide rule to make calculations necessary for navigational purposes. French patent application published under No. 2,244,211 on Apr. 11, 1975 (Bousseau) describes another type of slide rule calculator.
The prior art therefore fails to propose a slide rule calculator capable of computing the height of the risers, the depth of the treads, the horizontal spread, the length of the stairwell, etc. of a stairway.